kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sarina Shizukume
Sarina Shizukume (雫芽 さりな, Shizukume Sarina?) is a main character of Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance Sarina is a fair-skinned girl with red hair tied in loose pigtails that are supported by 2 blue-ish gray hair ties and red eyes. On the neck of the case in bathroom, there are big scratches cut by Tsuyuno Yatsumura who stopped the timewith a stick. When she is using her stick, the tips of her hair changes to yellow. Personality Sarina has an explosive, envious, vengeful, resentful and hypocritical personality as seen in the memories of Aya Asagiri. Her passage to Magical Girl made her thirst for revenge and hatred, increase to the level of engaging in a direct fight against the protagonist in order to end her life. However, in the later chapters, it is shown that she is turning kind and even offered Aya to take some of her lifespan just to fight with everyone together against the Administrators. History At first, she is one of Aya Asagiri's three bullies and she later becomes a magical girl with the power to slice through things. She becomes the replacement Magical Girl Hunter for Rina Shioi. She is hateful and holds a grudge against Aya. However, in later chapters, while she still shows her dislike to Aya and Tsuyuno Yatsumura as they are responsible for her scar in the first place, she later helps them (along with the others) to defeat the admins before she kills them. Abilities Slice Using her yo-yo or Steam Blade, Sarina is able to slice all that gets in the way. However, the attack range is limited by the length of the thread to which she attached a yo-yo. In addition, if the target is moving, they will be very difficult to defeat as Sarina is an ordinary schoolgirl, and doesn't have any combat skills. It is shown that even this can't destroy another stick. While using her stick, blood flows from her ears and the tips of her hair changes to yellow. Her weapon was given by Nana. Teleportation She stole Transteam Gun or Nebulasteam Gun, which has the ability of teleportation. She had only used it once when she helped Aya Asagiri, Tsuyuno Yatsumura and Rina Shioi against Nana. Transteam Gun Night Rogue : "Bat! Mistmatch! Bat...Ba-Bat... Fire!" : ―Transformation announcementsrc * Height: 197.5 cm. * Weight: 103.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: * Punching power: 17.2 t. * Kicking power: 20.5 t. * Maximum jump height: 49.0 m. * Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 4.1 sec. Like Blood Stalk, Night Rogue's form is accessed with the Transteam Gun and the Bat Fullbottle. Night Rogue seems to possess a degree of steam manipulation as he can perform typhoportation or summoning his Steam Blade. Night Rogue is also shown to be able to fly as well as walk on ceilings. He can also execute an electrified Rider Punch-esque attack where his fist glows blue with electric energy and hits the target. Night Rogue can summon a pair of wings on his back that allows him to fly and attack from the sky. He can perform his own version of a Rider Kick by creating a tornado with his wings. Unlike Build, Night Rogue's Ability Perimeters are not spread out between his arms and legs. While Night Rogue gets power from only one Fullbottle, he is much stronger than Build's Trial Forms, and his stats even surpass some of Build's Best Matches. With the Steam Blade or the Steam Rifle, he can use the following attacks: * Elek Steam (エレキスチーム Ereki Suchīmu): Night Rogue shoots electricity at the enemy. * Ice Steam (アイススチーム Aisu Suchīmu): Night Rogue emits an icey mist from the Steam Blade, freezing the opponent. * Devil Steam (デビルスチーム Debiru Suchīmu): Night Rogue sprays a stream of Nebula Gas from his Steam Blade, transforming anybody who comes in contact with it into a Smash. Night Rogue has 4 finishers: * Transtream Gun finishers: ** Steam Break (スチームブレイク Suchīmu Bureiku): Night Rogue channels the powers of a Faust Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. ** Steam Attack (スチームアタック Suchīmu Atakku): Night Rogue channels the powers of a normal Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. * Steam Rifle finishers: ** Steam Shot (スチームショット Suchīmu Shotto): Night Rogue channels the powers of a Faust Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. *** Bat:'''Night Rogue shoots a steam bullet at the enemy. ** '''Steam Attack (スチームアタック Suchīmu Atakku): Night Rogue channels the powers of a normal Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. : Sclash Driver Kamen Rider Rogue : "Wareru! Kuwareru! Kudakechiru! (Heavy metal music with horror violins) Crocodile in Rogue! Oraa! (scream)" : ―Transformation announcementsrc Rider Statistics * Height: 194.0 cm. * Weight: 110.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: * Punching power: 32.7 t. * Kicking power: 37.5 t. * Maximum jump height: 57.2 m. * Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 2.3 sec. Kamen Rider Rogue's base form is accessed by using the Crocodile Crack Fullbottle in the Sclash Driver. He can wield the Nebulasteam Gun and Steam Blade as sidearms, or combine them into the Nebulasteam Rifle. Rogue's stats rival even Build's Hazard Forms, leaving Cross-Z Charge and Grease in the dust. Although his gear still utilizes Variable Jelly (ヴァリアブルゼリー Variaburu Zerī), the substance is only present inside of his purple Crocodilatan Armor (クロコダイラタンアーマー Kurokodairatan Āmā), where it hardens upon impact. In addition, the white crack-like segments are actually durable reinforced frame pieces. Rogue is also armed with the Fanguard Shoulder (ファンガードショルダー Fangādo Shorudā) armor pieces. His helmet's most distinct feature is the two crocodile jaw Cell Face Crusher ( セルフェイスクラッシャー Seru Feisu Kurasshā). During transformation, the Cell Face Crusher cracks the helmet open, revealing the Hard Jelly Eyes (ハードゼリーアイ Hādo Zerī Ai). The right Cell Face Crusher has a mounted sensor unit called the RR Signal (RR シグナル RR Shigunaru), which can collect battle data as well as monitor Rogue's internal and external status. With the Steam Blade or the Nebulasteam Rifle, he can use the following attacks: * Elek Steam (エレキスチーム Ereki Suchīmu): Rogue shoots electricity at the enemy. * Ice Steam (アイススチーム Aisu Suchīmu): Rogue emits an icey mist from the Steam Blade, freezing the opponent. * Devil Steam (デビルスチーム Debiru Suchīmu): Rogue sprays a stream of Nebula Gas from his Steam Blade Rifle, transforming anybody who comes in contact with it into a Smash. Rogue has three different finishers: * Sclash Driver finisher: ** Rogue's finisher with the Crocodile Crack Fullbottle is the Crack Up Finish (クラックアップフィニッシュ Kurakku Appu Finisshu), which has five variations: *** Rider Kick: **** Using the Cruncher Edges (クランチャーエッジ Kuranchā Ejji) on his legs, Rogue generates the Cruncher Fang (クランチャーファング Kuranchā Fangu) to crush his target several times before launching them away. **** Rogue charges his leg with purple energy and performs a somersault kick attack. **** Rogue creates a Cruncher Fang projection in right leg before delivering an explosive kick. **** Rogue charges his right leg with purple energy and performs a flying kick. *** Rider Punch: By charging energy into the Death Roll Glove (デスロールグローブ Desu Rōru Gurōbu), Rogue delivers a punch that is strong enough to kill a Hazard Smash. ** Charge Crash (チャージクラッシ Chāji Kurasshu): Rogue channels the power of an Organic Fullbottle. *** Phoenix: Rogue transforms into a flaming energy phoenix for a quick method of transport. *** Same: Rogue creates a body of water in front of him from which an energy shark jumps out of and consumes the enemy's attack. ** Discharge Crash (ディスチャージクラッシ Disuchāji Kurasshu): Rogue channels the power of an Inorganic Fullbottle. *** Diamond: Rogue generates a diamond-like barrier to protect himself from incoming attacks. * Nebulasteam Gun finisher: ** Funky Break (ファンキーブレイク Fankī Bureiku): Rogue channels the power of the Crocodile Crack Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. *** Crocodile Crack: Rogue fires a Cruncher Fang projection towards his target. ** Funky Attack (ファンキーアタック Fankī Atakku) Rogue channels the power of a standard Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. *** Phoenix: Rogue transforms into a mass of fire that resembles an energy phoenix which gives him temporary flight abilities. He can also carry other people. ** Funky Shot (ファンキーショット Fankī Shotto): Rogue channels the power of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. *** Crocodile Crack: Rogue fires a large Cruncher Fang projection at the enemy. This attack is able to hit multiple targets at once. Build Driver Kamen Rider Prime Rogue : "Prime Rogue! Are you ready? Taigi Bansei! Prime Rogue! Doradoradoradoradoradora Doryaa!" : ―Transformation announcement Prime Rogue (プライムローグ Puraimu Rōgu) is Kamen Rider Rogue's final formaccessed by using the Prime Rogue Fullbottle in the Build Driver. It is hence known as the Late-Blooming Justice (大義晩成 Taigi Bansei). He can wield the Nebulasteam Gun and Steam Blade as sidearms, or combine them into the Nebulasteam Rifle. This form's finisher is the Prime Scrap Finish (プライムスクラップフィニッシュ''Puraimu Sukurappu Finisshu''): Rogue performs an enhanced version of his first Crack Up Finish attack with gold energy mixed into the violet projection. Gentoku lost access to this form after the Prime Rogue Fullbottle was damaged due to his reckless usage, with Sento explaining that it would take up to a month to fix the Fullbottle. Equipment Devices * Transteam Gun - Night Rogue's transformation device and personal weapon. * Fullbottles - Trinkets for transformation with the Transteam Gun or Build Driver and granting ablities with the Sclash Driver. * Sclash Driver - Rogue's transformation device. * Build Driver - Rogue's secondary transformation device. Weapons * Steam Blade - Night Rogue standard sidearm knife. Can combine with the Transteam Gun to form the Steam Rifle, or with the Nebulasteam Gun to form the Nebulasteam Rifle. * Nebulasteam Gun - Rogue's personal weapon. Can combine with the Steam Blade to form the Nebulasteam Rifle. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Category:Kamen Rider Build